A Little Bit Lucky
by KaikioChan
Summary: Al always wondered why Mei came back from Xing; although he couldn't be happier to see her! Random little AlMei one-shot, slight EdWin. Rated for Ed's language and naughty teasing "


**Neko Note:** This is held a few years after the Promised Day, Ed and Winry being about 21-ish. Yes; Allen was born before they were married – bad parents XD  
Lol Al-samic vinegar! XD  
I do not own FMA! (Totally wish I did - I'd probably end up killing it though .)

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Cheers rang out all around the garden as Edward nervously took Winry's hands in his own. Alphonse chucked at his brothers flushed face, pale with a mix of nerves and excitement. A delicate new diamond ring sat on his rough hand, matching the one on the finger of his new wife.

"You may now kiss the bride!" At this Ed's face flushed darker, but he leaned in regardless. Alphonse smiled as they kissed passionately, most likely for the first time in front of a crowd. He joined in as family and friends cheered, giving his brother a mischievous thumbs-up when they finally broke apart. Allen wigged on his lap, waving his little arms in the air and cheering in his own little toddler way. Winry linked her arm though Ed's and they made their way through the isle of falling rice, smiling and laughing the entire time.

* * *

"God, I can't wait to get out of this fricken suit..." grumbled Ed, tugging at his tie. Alphonse took a glass of wine from the table and handed it to his brother.

"Aww c'mon Ed, you won't have to wear it for too long….." Al looked around the reception room and found Winry amongst the crowd. She sat a ways off with a large group of woman, smiling and showing off her new diamond ring. Her grandmother sat happily beside her, glowing with pride. Allen sat on his Great-Grandmother's lap, looking around curiously and nibbling on a mini sandwich. "On the other hand, who knows how long this party will last…."

"Can't wait to skip to the wedding night, Edward?" a voice asked from behind them. His brother spun around and found Mustang there, hiding a small smile behind a glass of champaign. Ed stuck his hands angrily in his pockets, embarrassed by the Fuehrer's comment.

"Not at all, I just want to get out of this stinken' suit."

"That's what people usually do on their wedding night."

"Dammit, Mustang, you know what I'm mean!"

"So you're _not _looking forward to your first night as a married man?" Mustang asked slyly, causing a bright blush to spread across Edwards face.

"No, I mean….. um… you know…. Aww Goddammit!" Alphonse couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's blush.

"C'mon, brother, it's not like you phoned Toys-R-Us and put in an order to get Allen, right?" Ed glared at him.

"Fricken' traitor…" he mumbled, looking into his glass. "I need more booze, this isn't enough….." Alphonse smiled as his brother squeezed past him and headed to the alcohol, Mustang grinning mischievously and continuing to taunt the new groom.

"He really _is _bashful isn't he?"

Alphonse spun around and found Mei Chang standing behind him, her hands shyly behind her back and looking adorable in her little satin bridesmaid dress. Al smiled. "Yes. I'm surprised he is though, it's not like that kind of thing is new to him…."

He blushed, thinking about all the times when he had caught Ed and Winry together in the past. It was true – the two of them had gotten into a lot of trouble when they were dating, surprising everyone this past year with Winry's new-found pregnancy with Allen. Shortly after that, with much pressure from Granny and practically everyone else they knew, Ed had nervously proposed to the mechanic, making up his confession on the spot and completely forgetting to buy an engagement ring.

Mei nodded and looked up shyly at him. "So…. Um…. You're still living with them at the moment, right?" Al looked at her in surprise.

"Uh… yes but.… it's not like it'll be any different now that they're married but…" he blushed. "Why would you ask?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Mei blushed furiously and looked down at her feet. "I was just asking; trying to make conversation…." She mumbled over her words nervously, still looking away from him. At the decorations, the wedding cake; anything but at him. He looked away too, glancing at the crowd forming around the groom, who was teasingly playing with his bride's veil. She grabbed his hand playfully and yanked him down onto her lap, earning a bout of giggles from the bridesmaids. Al smiled and glanced back at Mei, who had risked a look at him before bashfully looked away again.

"So… um… where are _you _staying at the moment?" Al asked conversationally. Mei blushed. Of course he knew where she was living, in a little rundown apartment west of the city. He had visited her before in the past to study Xingenese alchemy. He just wanted to get her talking to him freely, without any shyness. Which was hard enough for _him _to do; her in that cute little violet dress, her long hair running freely down her back and around her shoulders…..

"Down Wilfred Street, you know that, Alphonsa-sama." She blushed when she caught him looking at her dress. "Winry picked it out…. It's a little revealing for me and I don't like the shape…."

"It's beautiful…" Al said shyly, almost to himself. He reddened deeply. _Idiot! _He thought, _she's going to think you're creepy or pervy or something, staring at her like that…. _

"Thank you…. Alphonse-sama…."

Al smiled, still blushing. "… um… no problem princess…"

Mei laughed bitterly. "You can stop with that 'princess' title, Al-sama. I hardly fall under that title anymore…."

Al looked at her in surprise. "Wha…what?" she didn't answer. "Did something happen…?"

She just shrugged, then turned her head. Al followed her gaze over to the far side of the hall, where Allen was giggling happily in Ed's arms. Edward playfully flung his son over his shoulder and bounced up and down, erupting giggles and squeals from the little boy. Mei smiled sadly, then looked down at her feet again.

"Mei?" Not getting an answer, Al gently took her hand and led her over to a quiet corner of the reception hall. "Did something happen back in Xing?"

"I lost the throne….."

"Wait, what? How'd you- "

"Not literally!" she chuckled softly. "I came back to Xing with immortality in my grasp, and I was _this _close to becoming the next Emperess but…" Mei let out a shaky sigh. "I had a look over by a doctor after I got back from Amestris; just to make sure I didn't bring back some toxic disease or something while I was out here, you know?"

"Makes sense…." Al nodded "But then..?"

"The doctor did a full check, and it turns out…" she sighed again. "…. It turns out that I'm unable to bear children. For some reason my body is unable to both bear and _give _birth to babies…." She shrugged nervously. "You can't be an Emperess if you can't have kids, so Ling got the throne instead…."

"Bu- but wouldn't you still be a princess though?" Al stumbled, eyes wide with surprise. She shook her head.

"Well by blood yes. But I can't bear kids for the Chang clan for the next Emperor so…" she shrugged. "My younger sister Lifen is taking over my spot as the next Head of Household."

"Oh…" Al scratched his head. He was speechless, absolutely speechless. Mei gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Alphonse-sama. I really shouldn't be loading all of my problems onto you like this…."

Alphonse looked up in surprise. "What? Oh no I'm sorry! Really, it's fine." He gave her an encouraging smile. "So is that why you're in Amestris? I mean I've asked before but you've never really answered me…."

"Yes. There's no place in Xing for woman like me…. The more children you have the higher your status… " she chuckled playfully. "That's why the Emperor usually has like 48 kids."

Al watched as she shrugged dejectedly. "There was no chance of any male in Xing wanting to marry a "cripple" like myself, and I'm starting to doubt that there's anyone here as well…"

_Not true! _He thought, _not true at all! _

Al shook his head and laughed as well. "Well, _I'm_ glad you're here, Mei. I missed you…" he blushed furiously at his words, shutting his mouth too late. Mei blushed too, but chuckled and grabbed his hands.

"I missed you too, Al-sama. You're…. um…." She went even redder. "….um… you _are_ one of the reasons I wanted to come back to Amestris, of all places…."

Suddenly there was a series of cheers coming from behind them. They both turned around in unison to see Winry smiling and holding the bouquet over her head, ready to throw it to the crowd of hungry bridesmaids. Mei smiled brightly and started to head off into the crowed, until remembering the blond alchemist. "Um…."

"Go ahead" Al chuckled, then watched as Mei ran into the crowed to try her chances at catching the bouquet. She was the smallest of the group, but Al was sure she would be fine.

_She'd better catch it, _he though, a bright blush creeping onto his cheeks. _There's_ _still one man in this world that doesn't care about child-status and things like that…. _

* * *

_I sort of messed at the end. I couldn't figure out an appropiate ending, but I hope this works o_o  
BTW I'm not sure what kind of condition it is when you can't have kids - I guess that'd mean your not fertile or something? ^_^"_

_Review's are appreciated! Thanks for reading! :D_


End file.
